Canary 20
by all-american nerd
Summary: With sara gone and Oliver assumed dead, Felicity having been Sara's secret pupil steps up to remind the scum of starling city that there will always be heros to protect the city. Begins after The Climb stays canon through The Midnight City then it becomes my own creation. Maybe olicity I havent really decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of the internet this one is for all the Felicity fans out there. Now I have always wanted to write this story and I also really didn't want to take this away from Laurel but I'm going to because I feel like Felicity would just make such a better Canary 2.0. I've only read one other fic where Felicity was the Canary but the author abandoned it, so I figured what the hell? If no one else is going to write one I'll do it myself. So here we go. **

Felicity stared down at the headstone tears running freely down her face reading the inscription over and over again. **_Sara Lance 1987 - 2007 loving daughter and sister._**It's missing one word. **_Hero._** Felicity thought sadly. Sara was dead, only a handful of people knew, and she didn't even get a fresh grave. What kind of fond remembrance was that. And the icing on the funeral cake, Malcolm Merlyn Sara's killer was still breathing. To an outside observer Felicity's heavy sadness might seem unwarranted. Because again, to an outside observer the rest of the team included, Felicity and Sara probably didn't seem that close. But they were. No one else knew this but Sara had taken a special shine to Felicity, saw how incapable she was of protecting herself so she came to Felicity's home one night and offered to train her. Felicity could remember that morning like it happened twelve hours ago.

**The home of Felicity Smoak. 1 day after the apprehension of William Tokman.**

Felicity sat on her couch with a plate of waffles on her lap and some oj on the coffee table the special aspirins that dig gave her had worn off and her shoulder hurt like a bitch. While she was eating a knock on her door had nearly made her spill her food. No one has knocked on her door in a long time Diggle and Oliver each had a key to her place and her other friends outside team arrow never made house calls. Felicity opened the door and there Sara was standing on the other side. "Hi sara." Was all Felicity could get in before Sara walked right past her and over to the couch. "Yes please come into my home." Felicity muttered. "I'm going to throw this knife at your head." Sara said bluntly, picking up the butter knife on Felicitys plate. Felicity barely had time to stammer out a "what?" Before she saw a knife coming at her head.

By the grace of whatever god was up there Felicity actually managed to dodge the knife and see it get stuck in her door. "What the actual fuck Sara?!" Felicity screamed staring at the _butter knife_, a dull knife that couldn't cut paper that Sara had managed to penetrate her door with. "The only reason you dodged that knife is because you knew it was coming." Sara said as if that explained why she just tried to kill Felicity. "Yes, coming from my friend who no less than twenty four hours ago I took a bullet for!" Felicity screamed. "Exactly. You saved my life now I owe you a debt, and I want to repay it by teaching you not only to defend yourself but how to kick ass like me." The assassin explained. "Mmm hmm. So you decide to thank me by throwing a knife at me?" The hacker clarified.

"Yes." Sara answered. So in response Felicity punched her in the face. Sara turned her head back to Felicity with a grin on her face. "Not bad with a little weight training that might of actually hurt." Sara praised. "Look I know your just the tech girl and I understand that you do about fifty percent of Olli's job, but in this line of work you might need to know how to fight. Because one day one of the psychos we're chasing might be smart enough to figure out who the Arrows little helper behind the curtain is and come after you when Oliver isn't around." Sara explained. Felicity looked like she was mulling over the idea and a grin spread across her face. "Can I beat up Isabelle Rocheve?" Felicity asked in a child like voice. "No." Sara answered flatly. "C'mon she's a total bitch to me and she looks like the love child of Johnny Depp and a velociraptor." The way to smart to be and I.T. girl I.T. girl pleaded.

That little rant actually made Sara laugh just a little but she quickly sobered herself. "Do you accept?" Sara asked. "Yes." Felicity replied offering her good hand to the ex-assassin who in return shook it sealing their deal. The rest is history as they say. Sara managed in the short time she was in Starling to teach Felicity everything she knew. The fact that somehow this actually came as naturally to Felicity as computer sciences was a great blessing and bit of a surprise. They became became good friends, having someone who hadn't suffered like her and Oliver helped her deal with her demons. By the time the siege was dealt with and Sara had to go back to Nanda Par Bat she had taught Felicity all she needed to know.

**Present day.**

Sara was gone, now apparently Oliver was too. "Well looks like it's time for the Canary to start singing again." Felicity said to the head stone. She placed a single white rose on the grass said a small prayer and left for the foundry. She entered the deserted nightclub and proceeded to the basement and stood before the third recently installed glass case that held a black costume a, blonde wig, and black mask. They created this as a tribute to Sara's memory but as far as Felicity was concerned it was done being a center piece.

**Some parking lot in the glades**.

Two shady looking scumbags were walking towards a red car talking when a small round object started emitting a high pitched wail so strong every piece of glass on the car shattered. A black figure shrouded in darkness appeared and kicked the first man unconscious and circled around to the other. On his knees with glass shards dotting his face along with blood he looked to the woman in black and asked around gasps. "Who the hell are you?" "I'm the justice you can't run from." She spat before something metallic struck his head and he was kissing the ground.

Not bad for my first night out. Felicity thought to herself. These idiots had decided to sign on with that lunatic Brick but they still did a little of their own business on the side. She went back to the trunk on the back of the car took the skeleton key from the pouch on her hip and popped the trunk. There it was, a duffle bag full of smack. She activated her ear piece and called captain Lance. "Hello Ms. Smoak." The captaing greeted. "Hey captain. Arsenal just found a car with a trunk full of drugs and two guys lookin to sell 'em." She reported. "Got location for me?" Lance asked. "Behind the hardware store on barren street." She answered and ended the call.

**Huh huh what do you think. I know it seems a little unrealistic for Felicity to learn everything that Sara knew in roughly one year, but team arrow has done and faced the impossible a million times so why not? Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back. Did ya guys miss me? Did ya?**

**Some dark alley in Starling city**

A woman ran down the ally that led to nowhere and screamed when she realized she'd hit a dead end. The man she was running from was closing in on her knife in hand and a lecherous smile on his face. Then a deep gravely voice sounded from behind him. "Run!" The mysterious red figure commanded. The woman bolted out of the ally thanking the red hooded man loudly as she ran leaving Roy and this would be rapist alone. Roy placed an arrow in his bow and was about to release when a dark figure flew from the shadows landing a flying kick in the mans chest knocking him down. Unfortunately the scumbag got up faster than expected knife in hand and slashed it across Felicity's upper arm. _Great I get the perv that can take a beating._ The newest vigilante thought with frustration.

Felicity took the pain and just mixed it with the anger and separated her bo staff and snapped both ends against the guys head and watched him drop like a stone some blood spilling from his

head. "Who are you and where the hell did you get that costume?!" Roy asked pointing an arrow at the mysterious new woman in black. Shit. Felicity thought to herself. She was fresh off her adrenalin rush from stopping those drug dealers she wanted to chase down more baddies.

It was still her first night and she wanted people to know the Canary was back, just not Roy and Diggle. For someone with a supposedly genius level I.Q. she really sucked at thinking ahead so she turned on her voice modifier and said the only thing that came to mind. "None of your business." So Arsenal released the arrow and the reflexes that Sara had helped Felicity build over that year kicked in and she caught it. _I can't believe that worked. _Felicity thought to herself_. _

Unfortunately catching an arrow only saved her ass a world of pain it didn't stop Roy so she took out one of her (she had taken to calling them canary bombs) and let the noise blair. Felicity loved those little noise makers as it turns out they were designed by queen consolidated or Palmer Technologies now. They were created for crowd control but deemed to severe in terms of both human safety and the obvious damage costs. So the applied sciences division had a ton of them down in their storage unit and she commandeered a crate or two of them and hid them under her bed. While Roy was covering his ears Felicity ran to the fire escape on the building to the right and jumped, grabbed on and puled her way up.

When she made made it to the roof of the building she could hear Roy's boots clanging up the fire escape. Felicity ran to the edge and jumped to the next roof rolling as she landed and ran to the next and was about to jump again before she realized that the next roof was ten feet away and about a twenty foot drop. Fuck I'm gonna have to fight him. Felicity realized. "You have no where to go now tell me who you are!" Roy demanded. "Not a chance." Felicity answered. Without another word the Canary rushed the scarlet archer bo staff raised Roy doing the same bow in hand when the met their weapons collided.

While Roy drew back Felicity landed a kick square in his chest following up with a punch in the gut and right cross effectively knocking Roy down. But like Oliver once said the boy could take a beating and he was right back up with a punch in the jaw for Felicity they traded blows some landing and others blocked until Roy had both arms pinned behind her back. That is until Felicity

head butted him and pinned him to the ground but Roy was able to free and arm and wrapped a hand around the cut on her arm and reversed their rolls. _No no no_. Felicity screamed in her head as she felt the wig and mask lift from her head. "HOLLY SHIT!" Roy exclaimed. " Uh surprise?" Felicity replied. "What the hell are you ... How the hell are you ... What are you doing Felicity? Roy demanded. "I know we need to talk, but lets just get back to the lair first okay?" Felicity reasoned. Roy didn't answer just shot an arrow, grabbed their masked techie and swung her down to the next building and headed for the club.

**The arrow cave 20 minutes later.**

To say that Diggle was surprised to see Roy walk down the stairs with a leather clad Felicity was a bit of an understatement. He made the face he made when he saw Barry as the flash but the best part was when he dropped the gun he was cleaning and a shot fired. Roy dived out of the way while Felicity did a standing back tuck as the bullet was actually coming for her foot and Diggle's shocked expression deepened "you're patching that." Felicity screamed pointing at the bullet hole in the wall. "W-W-What the hell is this!?" Dig yelled. "What's it look like!?" Felicity yelled back. "Like you've lost your damn mind." Diggle shot back. "No! You've lost your damn mind if you think all it's going to take is you and Roy to sop that psycho Brick and his army of ex-cons!" Felicity argued.

"How did this happen? I've seen the police reports this woman in black has been kicking ass all night. And in the nearly three years that I have know you, you have never been much of a fighter. So again how?" Diggle asked. "Do you remember when we stopped the Clock King?" Felicity asked. "The Clock who?" Roy interjected. "Yes." The body guard answered. "Well the day after Sara came to my apartment and we had a little chat." The hacker retold the events of that morning and the training Sara had put her through Roy and Dig listening with rapt attention. When she was finished Roy looked kind of impressed and Diggle just looked contemplative. "She trained you for an entire year without any of us knowing it?" Diggle inquired.

"Exactly." Felicity answered. "Still your not Sara." Dig tried to reason. "Well Sara is gone. Dead. For real this time, and this city needs the Canary they fear her." Felicity remarked. "They feared Sara!" Diggle shouted. "And now they'll fear me!" Felicity growled her voice taking a dark tone they had never heard before. But Diggle and Roy still looked like they had some objections. "Tell ya what." Felicity stated. "Come at me." Diggle looked like he was holding back a laugh., Roy was to but not for the same reason. "I'm serious. Come at me, if I win I'm the new Canary. But if you win, I'll hang up my wig and go back to being plain old Felicity Smoak." She offered. With out a word Diggle came running at her fist readied.

Felicity dodged the hit grabbed his arm and pushed him into the exam table with a dumbfounded look and rushed Diggle her self. She landed a kick to his side an open palm to his chest and swept his feet out from under him and placed a foot on his chest smirking down at him. "Game. Set. Match." Felicity boasted. Roy broke out into hysterical laughter upon seeing Diggle's shock face again. "If Oliver is alive he is gonna turn us into pincushions for this." Diggle muttered to him self. "I can't believe Felicity just kicked your ass!" Roy exclaimed breaking out into another fit of giggles. "Ow. My pride." Diggle huffed.

"Don't worry, that'll heal eventually." Felicity said using her coddling voice and patted Dig on the shoulder. The group said their good nights Felicity and Roy changed out of their costumes and they all went their separate ways. Felicity was walking back to her apartment when a man grabbed her by the arm and held a knife to her throat. "Struggle and it's only gonna hurt more." The man growled in her ear. "No it's defiantly gonna hurt you more." Felicity retorted. With that she jammed her heel into his foot gave him a head-but and twisted his arm behind his back and snapped it. The thug was on his knees and the last thing he saw was Felicity's foot as it colided with his face. What the blonde didn't know was that someone else was watching from a nearby rooftop looking just a little surprised. "Huh" the figure hummed to its self and left the scene.

**Pretty badass right? So I can't believe what happened on arrow last week. They killed Thea! I know they're bringing her back but damn the was brutal. Anyway reviews are always appreciated thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey kiddies here we are again with another chapter. I have some bad news. Someone very close to me passed away today so this may be the last chapter I post for little while but this isn't goodbye I'll be back soon. Until then enjoy.**

Felicity looked around, Brick and all his men were down cuffed and the people of the glades were free cheering and reveling in their victory. She was a little worse for the ware but she was okay everyone looked rough Roy, Diggle, Sin, but they had won and victory was sweet.

And best of all Oliver was back giving a speech to the camera and swinging into the knight. They made there way back to Verdant and that's when shit hit the fan. The minute every one was back Oliver looked Felicity dead in the eye. "Take that off now." He growled. "Over my dead body!" Felicity shouted. "You keep this up and that might happen!" Oliver shouted back. "And how could you two let this happen?" "Well we were a little short handed." Dig snarked. "Speaking of which, we thought you were dead how are you still alive?" Roy asked. "Turns out I have friends everywhere?" Oliver. Retorted.

"Look, we thought you were dead, you were gone we had to do what we had to to survive without you, and that meant not doing things your way?" Felicity explained. "Well I'm back now." Oliver argued. "And what you think we can we can go back? No, to much has happened. You almost died, Sara did die and I am the only legacy she left behind, and I will die before I throw away the gift she gave me by letting all she did for me go to waste!" The blond raged. Oliver looked taken aback, Felicity had stood up to him before, and only once raised her voice to him but that was in encouragement during the siege. She had never done so in defiance. "I told you that you honor the dead by fighting, and now so do I. I will not let Sara's death go unavenged and if you try to to stop me, I will kick your ass to Blüdhaven and back." Felicity promised with conviction.

"When did you get so unbelievably scary?" The archer asked. "Right around the time Sara started kicking my butt all over this place." Felicity answered. "We good?" She asked. "Yeah. You're clearly every bit the badass Sara was." Oliver finally relented. "And don't you forget it." Felicity said patting his shoulder. Felicity removed her wig and shook out her hair when she looked up everyone was staring at her wide eyed head cocked to the side. "What" she asked. "When did that happen?" Roy asked back pointing to Felicity's hair which was now brown. "Oh, well the Canary is blonde so to avoid suspicion I figured I should try not to look the part, and what was the point of wearing a blonde wig if I'm already blonde, it seems kinda redundant." Felicity rambled. The group smiled glad to see the old her wasn't completely gone.

The group changed back into their street clothes and said their goodbyes Roy and Diggle had left. Felicity stayed behind to shut down her computers and Oliver just wanted to stay close to felicity. "Mind if I walk you home." Oliver asked. "Sure." Felicity answered smiling. As they walked to Felicity's apartment Oliver looked upon Felicity, his Felicity she had grown so much as a person since she joined their crusade and so much more in the weeks he was gone. She was fighter now a true warrior forged by her own crucible well she might still be in it but by the look on her face she's almost to the finish line. Oliver's inner musings were cut short when they were both knocked into a building. He heard Felicity groan in pain he checked to see if she was okay and she was. "Miss me?" An all to familiar voice asked.

When they looked up what they saw was impossible. Isabelle Rocheve. "How the fuck are still alive?!" Felicity cried. "The mirakuru save me from tow rounds in the chest, and Slade from an arrow in the eye. Did really think it can't it couldn't heal a snapped neck. Isabelle retorted. "But you were dead I saw you die." Oliver reasoned. "You saw me die when your bodyguard shot me too, did you even check to see if the police recovered my body because they didn't. Shortly after the siege ended I woke up like I had only been knocked out. Left before anyone came back, went Barcelona for awhile and bided my time waiting for the perfect moment to come back. Hearing that you went missing sounded good enough." The hell beast explained. "If your here where's slade?" Felicity questioned. "I don't know, and as far as I'm concerned he can rot wherever you put him. He left me to die." "I hate you so much." Felicity spat. "The feeling is mutual." Isabelle replied. "And speaking of you, how did you get so good at fighting? You annihilated that idiot I sent after you." She inquired.

"The damsel in distress bit got old, so I got good teacher and learned to kick ass. Actually wanted to test my skills out on you." Felicity answered. Without further explanation she sprang to her feet and punched Isabelle in the face slammed a heel down on her knee and knocker in the back of the head. Isabelle was back up and threw Felicity against a dumpster Oliver rushed her and delivered a barrage of punches some landing and other blocked and ducked. Felicity sprang back up pulling a knife from her boot slashing at Isabelle slashing her arms neck and back. Isabelle caught Felicity's head between her thighs but released her when Felicity stuck the knife in her thigh.

Using the opportunity of an incapacitated Isabelle our newest hero grabbed her by the hair and snapped her head back and she dropped with a resounding crack. "Felicity!" Oliver chastised. "What you heard her sure she's dead but she'll be back up in a few hours." Felicity defended. "Well, yeah but what are we gonna do with her?" He relented. "And jesus you are good." The archer added. "Thank you." Felicity responded. "Oh oh, we can dump her in the harbor." Felicity suggested. "That seems a little cliché." Oliver replied. "Yeah but the current should drag her out a few miles that'll slow her down." She reasoned. "Ok, but how are we supposed to get her there? Two people carrying a dead body to a harbor is going to raise some suspicion." Oliver asked.

Without even offering an explanation Felicity pulled out her phone and called up Diggle. "Hey Dig um we have a bit of a situation. I need you to bring a car, some cinderblocks, a tarp, and some rope." Felicity rattled off. She hit the end button before he had a chance to ask any questions, not that she didn't want him to it's just that she wanted this to be a surprise. About twenty minutes later John arrived and when he saw who's body was on the ground his shock face was back. "Damn! Who did this?!" Diggle yelled in shock. Oliver quickly pointed at Felicity like a child trying to get out of trouble. "What the hell?! Felicity shouted. "Well you did it!" Oliver yelled. "So you sell me out to Diggle?" She asked back incredulously.

"Chill, it's not like I'm gonna scold you, and nice job Felicity." Dig praised. They wrapped up Isabelle drove to the harbor and tossed her in. "If it weren't for the fact that she would kill us as soon as she wakes up, I'd ask her if there's an afterlife." Felicity said a bit of solemnness in her voice. Diggle and Oliver just looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "What?! Diggle killed her, Nyssa killed her, I killed her, she's gotta know by now. Oh god I killed her!" The E.A. Realized. "Relax, she's gonna wake up in a couple of hours tear her way outta that tarp and plot her revenge?" Diggle assured. "Well in that case." Felicity pulled Dig's gun from his side and shot out both of Isabelle's kneecaps just before she started sinking. "Just to slow her down a little more." Felicity said handing Diggle his gun back and walking to the car leaving the ex-billion heir and bodyguard with shocked faces again. "I'm never gonna get used to seeing her do things like that." Diggle mumbled. "Same here." Oliver said heading to the car.

"So Isabelle's back what the hell are we gonna do?" Diggle asked. "I'll give Cisco a call at S.T.A.R. Labs have them work up that cure again." Felicity offered. "Well for now let's all go home and rest it's been a long night and I'm tired, coming back from the dead is hard work. Oliver said. Felicity entered her home threw on some pajamas and went to bed.

**The next day.**

Felicity awoke to the average Starling city day no birds chirping, cars zooming and a hint of smog in the air. She groggily went straight to her coffee maker and and poured herself a cup and turned around and threw it in the face of whoever the hell ad broken into her apartment. "Ahh you bitch." The intruder cried. Isabelle. Felicity thought bitterly. "A house call really? Ya know your learning curb must really be a flat line." Felicity snarked. While Felicity was making a few more colorful comments Isabelle grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. Felicity felt something prick her neck but it was nothing compared to what came next, every muscle in her body scrammed in agony and it felt like her organs were being liquified. "What ... What have you done to me!" Felicity cried out. "Well I don't really care about you I just want to make Oliver suffer, and what better way to make that happen than taking away the one he loves." Isabelle explained

"Doesn't answer the question." Felicity gasped out. "Well I managed to scrounge up the last vial of mirakuru that Slade left behind. Now it's in you so you'll either become a rage fueled monster or die in the process. Either way say bye bye to Felicity Smoak. Isabelle finished and left the apartment. Felicity felt tears in her eyes. She put a finger to her cheek and when she when she looked at it, it was covered in blood. _Oh god no._ She pleaded in her head and then she died.

**Sorry thats all ya get for now. See ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well forget what I said as it turns out writing helps with the pain and I want to thank one of my reviewers highlander348. You've been with me since the beginning and reading your reviews always bring a smile to my face. And thanks for your condolences it helped.**

**1 hour after we last saw our hero.**

Felicity bolted up to a sitting position gasping and coughing preying to whatever god existed that it was all some sick twisted nightmare. She made her way over to her sink and tried to turn on the tap but the handle broke of and water was spraying everywhere. _Fuck._ She jammed the handle back in its place and went to get dressed. Reemerging in a blue dress that came down to her knees, leather healed boots and a leather jacket Sara had given her as a gift She got in her car and drove to their lair. When she arrived she ended up ripping the door off it's hinges without even trying. Oliver, Diggle, and Roy ran up the stairs to investigate the sound of tearing steal. When they saw Felicity holding the door in one hand like it was paper they gawked at her. Felicity had actually gotten sick of seeing their shocked faces. Damn you Isabelle Rocheve! "I can explain this!" Felicity panicked.

"Well?" Diggle drawled. "I've been working out." The brunette tried. "Felicity." Oliver said flatly. "Isabelle payed a visit to me this morning and injected me with mirakuru." Felicity explained. Oliver looked like he was gonna murder someone and throw up all at the same time. Without a word he went downstairs the others following his lead. When Felicity made to do the same Diggle popped his head back through the entrance. "Felicity. The door." Diggle reminded. "Oh right." Felicity gasped dropping the door. When she arrived down stairs Oliver was pacing, Diggle Was sharpening a knife, and Roy just kept staring at Her. "Felicity call Cisco now." Oliver ordered.

"Uh can you do it for me? Please I can't touch anything without breaking it. Felicity pleaded. Oliver dialed Cisco's number and handed the phone to their techie and she put it on speaker. "Hey Smoak what's what?" Cisco greeted. "Hi Cisco. Listen, some shit has gone down in Starling I won't go into details but, you wouldn't happen to have any of that mirakuru cure left would you?" Felicity asked. "No." Cisco answered. "Well then do you have any of the mirakuru we gave you to reverse engineer the cure." The tech wizard asked in a hopeful voice. "No." Cisco replied again. "What do you mean no?" Oliver growled. "I mean no because we had to use all of it to make that cure. Do you have any idea how many chemicals were in that super juice? Some of them weren't even known to science yet so we had to synthesize them ourselves to find out which chemicals or drugs would counteract their effects!" The nerd ranted. "Ok ok Cisco I'm sorry thank you for your help tell Barry I said hi. Felicity said trying to calm him down and then ending the call.

"We're fucked!" Felicity cried in defeat. They all noticed right then and there that Felicity hadn't flown into some kind of rage she was just sitting there with a defeated look. "Felicity are you ok." Roy asked tentatively. "No I'm a super powered freak!" Felicity sobbed. "But you're not angry?" Diglle asked. "No!" She continued to cry. "Oh wow I don't feel any rage, no anger no blood lust except when I think about Isabelle then I want to rip her head off with my bare hands." She realized. "Lucky." Roy pouted. Everyone just glared at him. "What? She's not raging. The super powers are awesome and I wouldn't have given them up if could've kept my sanity." He whined

"Well I would gladly give you my powers!" Felicity snapped. "Wait. I hear someone coming." Felicity said. The hacker inhaled through her nose. "It's Isabelle." Felicity said anger creeping into her voice. "Hello Queen." Isabelle's voice sounded from the entrance. "Hello bitch." Felicity greeted grabbing Isabelle by the throat and trowing her down the stairs. The brunette jumped from the top step bo staff held in her hand like a spear but Isabelle rolled out of the way before the staff got stuck in the ground. Felicity yanked it out of the ground and blasted her attacker with multiple strikes dizzying Isabelle. She quickly recovered and punched Felicity into her computer system. When Felicity rose to her feet she looked upon her babies and felt actual pain at the sight of their smashed remnants. "You bitch I'll kill you!" She screamed. The tech wizard flew at Isabelle wrapping her finger around the bitch's throat and squeezing so hard she felt bones crunching.

Felicity threw Isabelle into one of the pillars hearing her spine snap, she grabbed the bloody sword that had been sitting on their table and pulled Isabelle by the hair. Felicity stuck the sword through her chest to the hilt. "I ... I'll s-s-see you in hell. Isabelle spluttered. "Save me a spot." Felicity growled. And with that she yanked the sword out of Isabelle and in on slash Isabelle's head rolled across the floor. "My god." Roy gasped. "Well if there's a god then that has got to be the last we'll see of her." Felicity exhaled looking up at the ceiling as if she was actually issuing a challenge. After an hour of cleaning up blood and rewrapping Isabelle's body the team plopped down on various makeshift seats and rubbed their temples. "What are we gonna do?" Diggle asked to no one in particular.

"We dump that bitch in the ocean again and well whatever happens next I guess we just cross that bridge when we get to it." Felicity answered. "Ok." Every one agreed in unison. "But I am gonna take a day and head to Central city to see if our friends in S.T.A.R. labs can help us in their home base." Felicity informed the group her tone brooking no room for argument. "We could go with you." Roy offered. "No. They trust me but our last team up with Barry left them all a little shaky on where they stand with you guys." The brunette explained. "Fine, but be careful Central City's criminals are little more colorful than our homegrown brand." Oliver warned. "Oliver I was trained by an ex-international assassin, and now I'm pretty sure I can lift a bus, I should be just fine." She said smirking.

**First national bank of Central City**

An army of darkly dressed men were swarming the closed bank emptying money into bags and various safety deposit boxes when a blur of red flashed (pun intended) past all of them leaving them empty handed. "If your here to make a withdrawal the bank opens at 9:00 tomorrow morning." The flash said. "And if your here to be pumped full of led you've come to the right place." The head thug shot back he and his army pulling out various guns ranging from glocks

to AK47's. Then a sonic wail sounded causing everyone in attendance to drop their guns and run for cover hands over their ears. Barry saw what looked like a line of black silk drop with a blond flipping and twisting down it. The blond pulled out a hand held device pushing a button causing all the guns in the room to erupt in sparks.

"Two against twenty I like those odds." The leader yelled. "Really the fastest man alive and a woman who just disarmed you all without touching any of you." Felicity snarked back. Barry's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard the voice of his bright and bubbly friend. The leader came running at Felicity but she caught him by the throat lifted him off the ground and tossed him thirty yards away into a glass booth. If the gang wasn't running for their lives before they were now. Barry made to run after them but was unable to move due to the newly powerful grip of his blonde friend. "They'll hit another place tomorrow night if they're like any other criminal and you can take them down then." Felicity reassured.

"What are you doing?" Barry blurted. "Ya know I've been getting a lot of that in the last month and it's gettin old fast." Felicity grumbled. Instead of arguing with Felicity Barry picked her up bridal style. "This won't catch fire will it?" barry asked with a rye smile. "Nope flame retardant." The Canary grinned back. And they were gone in a red and black blur. In less than five minutes they were back in the lab the entire group eyeing felicity skeptically. "Guys it's me." Felicity declared pulling off her wig and mask. They all started laughing at her. "What's so funny?" Felicity asked indignantly. "Cisco and I had a bet going on who's mantle you would end up taking on and we both thought it would be the red guy not miss leather pants." Caitlin giggled out.

Their laughing was cut short when one end of Felicity's bo staff went flying just past Caitlin's head and got stuck in the wall. "It's not funny the former wearer of this costume is dead not retired." The brunette seethed. "Shutting up now." Caitlin squeaked. "So what do you need?" Dr. Wells asked. (**A/N: not sure if Wells has revealed himself to them by this time I don't actually watch the Flash. I meant to but I ended up missing the first episode then other stuff got in the way so I didn't bother. But thats why the internet gods gave us netflix.)** "A full medical exam from top to bottom, every kind of test you've got. Felicity stated. "Done." They agreed.

**2 hours later.**

After a few hours of being poked, prodded, scanned, but not probed that was where Felicity drew the line, and giving about a pint of blood all together the tests were over. "Well what's the prognoses. Felicity asked. "Your in perfect health, beyond perfect even. The mirakuru has epitomized your condition beyond human levels and your brain by the looks of it remains unaltered." Dr. Wells informed. "So I'm not gonna go bat shit crazy?" She asked. "I don't think so." Wells answered. "Cool thanks." Felicity said. She hugged and said her goodbye's to the team and left. _I think I could learn to live with this maybe even like it._ The techie thought happily to her self.

Felicity entered the hotel she was staying at took the elevator to the 5th floor and unlocked her room and nearly fainted at what she saw. "Hey Felicity, miss me?" Sara asked.

**Oooohhh cliffhanger. So what did you think? And OMG the Arrow season finale. I can't believe the team just splintered of like that. But yay for Oliver and Felicity.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. My god I am so close to being done with my sophomore year of high school I can't wait for summer. My brain is almost tapped out and I am ready to relax. So here we go.**

"You can't be Sara, Sara's dead, we buried you." Felicity ranted slowly breaking down into hysterics. Sara went to her pupil embracing her and whispering comforting words in her ear. "Shhh. I'm right here, I'm alive, it's okay honey." "Sara." Felicity sobbed in happiness. "But how." "It's a long and very confusing story." Sara replied. "I don't know about you but I've got all night." The brunette said. "A man named Rip Hunter came to my grave the moment you guys left as far as I could tell. He exhumed my corpse and took me back to Nanda Parbat. Ra's has something there, waters that can restore the dead to life and keep you young for centuries. It's called the lazarus pit. Rip managed to sneak me into the chamber and revived me." Sara explained.

"So you were in fact dead and then some dude with a weird name dug you up, snuck your body into **NANDA PARBAT** and tossed you into the fountain of youth?" Felicity recapped. "Yes." Sara answered. "I need a drink." Felicity sighed walking over to the mini bar taking out a tiny bottle of tequila and pounding it without any training wheels. Sara made a face at this and went to her friend rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Ya gonna be okay?" The blonde asked. "Yeah just um this is a lot to take in considering the week I've had." Felicity assured. "Tell me about it. I know you took up my mantle in my absence and I gotta say I couldn't be more proud, well except for the day you completed your training." Sara said the twinkle of memory flashing in her eye.

**Last year. The arrow cave.**

Felicity and Sara were in the basement of the club in nothing but workout shorts and tank-tops on a training mat in the middle of the night in combat stances circling the mat. They looked at each other calculatingly. "You ready Smoak?" Sara challenged. "Always." Felicity replied. They ran at each other screaming battlecries locking arms trying to get the other to budge. Sara hooked her foot around Felicity's ankle and pulled her leg up causing the young warrior to fall flat on her back. Felicity sprang back up and snapped three kicks to her teachers side, Sara recovered and launched a counter kick to Felicity's belly and wrapped an arm around her kneck, but Felicity had predicted this and and snaked her body around the assassin. Felicity brought Sara down in a sleeper hold. "Give up yet?" The hacker breathed.

"Gonna be a cold day in hell before I submit to my student." Sara croaked biting down on Felicity's inner thigh. Felicity instinctively bolted away from the girl and held her leg. "You fight dirty Lance." "I told you when we first started sparing-" Sara was cut off when Felicity whacked Sara in the head with a baton she seemingly materialized out of nowhere. "There's no such thing as a fair fight." the trainee finished. They rushed each other landing dodging and blocking various blows on each other and pinning one another. Felicity sprang free in a surprising show of strength landing a spin kick to Sara's jaw, punched her in the gut, two spinning punches to the face and tackled her to the ground holding a knife to Sara's throat.

"Say it." "Never!" Sara shouted. "Say it!" The blonde demanded putting a little pressure to the knife. "I concede." Sara gasped. Felicity threw the knife into one of the dummies and let her trainer up. "Looks like hell's gettin a snow day." Felicity said winded. "Your training is complete I have nothing left to teach you." Sara declared her voice swelling with pride and an ear to ear grin splitting her face. They embraced each other tightly. "I'm so proud of you." The assassin said holding Felicity at arms length looking her over.

The poor girl was probably going to have to wear a ton of cover up to hide the bruises but Felicity had finally bested her. Sara placed something in Felicity's hand and smiled at her. "I think you've earned this." It was a black domino mask. "Only wear it when the day comes that you have to." Sara said.

**Present.**

"So what are you going to do now?" Felicity asked. "Rip is assembling a team to handle something very big, I can't go into detail, but I'm one of the recruits." Sara explained. "So I take it after tonight I may never see you again." Felicity said on the verge of tears again. "Of course you will It may be awhile but I promise not to be a stranger and besides I'm coming back to Starling for a few days." "You are?" The little vigilante asked excitedly. "Yeah I have a few matters to attend to back home. Speaking of, who all knows that I'm dead." Sara asked. "Laurel found your body, the entire team knows, and your mother." Felicity rattled off. "But not my father?" Sara questioned. "Well we knew if you were dead for real it would destroy him." Felicity reasoned. "Okay I've got some damage control to do tomorrow but for now let's hit the hay."

**The next morning.**

Felicity awoke to find the other half of her bed empty and started to panic, Sara wasn't there. But last night had seemed so real. More like way to good to be true. She thought derisively. Then Sara came out of the bathroom fully dressed and very much alive. "Oh thank god it wasn't some mirakuru induced hallucination." The E.A. muttered. "Nope alive and kicking ass." Sara assured. Felicity went to shower and get ready for the day. When she returned Sara had yet again disappeared. The she came flying from the curtain. "You have got to quit doing that or I swear **_I_** will kill you." Felicity threatened. "Come on Lis lets blow this joint." Sara said using the nickname she had long ago bestowed upon her student." "Where we off to?" She asked. "To see my mother." Sara answered.

**The residence of Dinah Lance.**

Dinah was cooking breakfast when a knock sounded at her door she dropped her wooden spoon on the counter and went to her door, when she opened it she screamed bloody murder.

"Mom calm down, everything is alright." Sara said hugging her mother tightly. "B-b-but Laurel s-s-said." Dinah sobbed. "I know. But I'm here, and everything is going to be okay." Sara promised. "But where have you been all these months?" Dinah questioned. "If I told you, you would never believe me." Sara answered. "Does it have something to do with your masked alter ego?" Her mother asked finally regaining her composure. "How didi you-" "Your my daughter Sara there's not much I don't know about you. And when you returned for the first time I did a little digging into to the people that abducted me. The league of assassins. I know your the woman in black who helped the arrow last year, the woman who helped your father wage war against Slade Willson and his army of super powered freaks." Dinah explained.

"Wow apparently badass runs in your family." Felicity spoke up. "Who's this?" "Felicity Smoak. I'm a friend of your daughter." Felicity offered a hand to Dinah who shook it. "The new Canary." Dinah said. "Wow she's good, seriously, is badass detective skills a legit genetic trait in your family?" Felicity asked turning to Sara. "How did you piece this all together?" Sara asked. "Well for the league, I had a friend from the university I work at do some digging and he pulled up old legends of guild of murderers led by a man named Ra's Al Ghul. As for both of your identities it wasn't hard to figure out once I deduced where my little girl had spent her five years away. Also you are both close friends with Oliver Queen. By the way you can tell Oliver his secret is safe with me." The professor concluded.

"Can I be adopted by your mom?" Felicity asked. "Well you are good." Sara praised. "Thank you. Now I know that you can't stick around you probably have something that needs saving." Dinah said smirking at her daughter. "And your ok with that?" Sara asked. "Yes I am despite the fact that no parent wants their child to do the things you do, you didn't chooses this, fait chose it for you. And you've seen to much of the bad in this world to turn a blind eye to it like most of society. But I swear to god if you don't come back to me alive I will find a way to resurrect you yet again just so I can kill you again." Dinah warned. "Thank you mom." Sara said embracing her mother. "I love you baby, now go be heroes, both of you."

**The arrow cave.**

Oliver, John, and Roy were going about some menial work down in the cave when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up at the sight of Felicity joined by their fallen comrade. "Ghost!" Roy cried diving behind Felicity's newly repaired computer systems."Not a ghost you moron. It's actually Sara." Felicity said gigging. "Then zombie!" Roy shouted from behind the computers. "No it is me I am not a ghost or a flesh eating corpse." Sara said flatly. "But how?" Roy demanded. "Dig, get the vodka." Oliver ordered. "Why?" The trusty black driver asked. "I just have a feeling we're going to need it." Oliver answered. Sara recounted the whole story she told Felicity last night and everyone had questions but just decided a shot would be enough to satiate their curiosity.

"Gah, that tastes like lighter fluid!" Felicity said. "That's how you know it's the good stuff." Sara replied. The group basked in one of the rare peaceful moments life allowed them, Sara was alive the league was done coming after them and life was good. Sara and Felicity left to meet up with Laurel and hoped she wouldn't breakdown into a psychotic episode like felicity almost did. When they arrived at Laurel's apartment Sara looked slightly nervous. "Are you alright? You look like you might throw up." Felicity observed. "I don't know, the last time I came back from the dead Laurel kinda went insane with rage." Sara said panicking. "Well you didn't see her when she was in the basement with your body on our exam table she was devastated." Felicity recounted having felt the same to see her friend and mentor dead. "Alright I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." Sara repeated her mantra six mor times before actually getting out of the car.

** The apartment of Laurel Lance**

Laurel rose of of her couch at the sound of a knock on her door and opened it to see a nervous looking Felicity. "Hi Felicity." Laurel greeted. "Hi laurel. Um I have something to tell you and I'm not really sure how say it." Felicity rambled. "Felicity it's ok I know you're the new canary." Laurel said. "What? No. Well yes but no that's not what I wanted to tell you." Felicity continued. "Then what is it." Laurel asked starting to worry. "Well, there's no easy way to say this so, surprise!" The brunette shouted stepping aside to reveal Sara. When laurel caught sight of her sister her only reply was a loud thud on the ground. "I think that went well." Felicity said. "Better than what I expected." Sara replied looking down at her unconscious sister. "We should probably try and wake her." Felicity said kneeling down gently trying to rouse the lawyer back to consciousness. Laurel woke back up and let her eyes rest on Sara. "Nysa poisoned me again didn't she?" Laurel asked woozily. "No sweetie. It's me it's sara." Laurel grabbed her sister in her arms and sobbed hysterically. They sat their Sara holding her sister and Laurel crying her eyes out for the better part of ten minutes then laurel sobered up and removed herself from Sara's arms. "This dying thing is funny once but twice c'mon sis." Laurel joked.

Sara chuckled at Laurel's dark joke but stopped when she saw a brace on her arm. "What did you do to you arm?" Sara inquired. "I took a little tumble down the stairs of the courthouse when one of my heels gave out." Laurel answered calmly. "Oh okay." Sara replied. Felicity looked at Laurel and she knew then and there that the A.D.A. was lying. The tech wizard decided not to call her on it but she was defiantly going to spy on her favorite lawyer tonight. Sara told Laurel everything that she had told Felicity and the team and surprisingly enough Laurel was the only one among them who didn't need a drink afterwards. Probably because she couldn't have one.

Once they had all talked for awhile and caught up Felicity and Sara departed and headed for captain Lance's precinct.

**The office of Captain Quentin Lance.**

Lance was siting at his desk filling his annual reviews of his officers when he heard his door open. When he looked up he smiled like it was christmas. "Well this is a lovely surprise." He said looking to his daughter. "Hi daddy." Sara replied emotion cracking her voice.

**The apartment of Felicity Smoak.**

Sara had been gone for a few hours but Felicity wasn't worried, she just needed some time with her family. Felicity's door opened and Sara and laurel walked through smiling hand in hand. "So how did it go?" Felicity asked. "Pretty good he still has no idea I was dead. And on that note I would prefer if it stayed that way. I don't think his sanity could take it if he knew about that or the fact that there are things on this earth that can raise the dead." Sara reasoned. "Understandable. Besides with you back it's not like there's a ton of pressure to keep the secret." Felicity replied. They all had a good time hanging out watching old movies and eating so much food, no woman would ever actually confess to eating as much as they did. But Sara had to depart afterward and was gone before Felicity and Laurel woke up.

** Well that's it for now. I might not be able to update for a while. I have exams next week my mother is getting married so I have to prep for a lot of things on that end. And soon after I'm going to Tahiti for the summer and I plan on just relaxing. But don't worry I'll be back next fall and Felicity's adventure will continue with a few new allies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Glades a few months later.**

It was a quiet night in Starling city no robberies, high speed chases, or even a mugging to speak of. Felicity enjoyed theses quiet nights it gave her time to herself which she could use to spy on her favorite lawyer friend. Laurel Lance had been acting strangely as of late, she was evasive, dodgy, and if Felicity started to ask too many questions she would give a half assed excuse to leave and poof she was gone. Even more suspicious were the injuries that were far and few between but had not escaped Felicity's notice, when our hero tried to confront Laurel on the subject she would try to explain them away as unfortunate accidents. The Canary had managed to track Laurel to an abandoned tenement in the glades and she wasn't quite sure what to think of that.

Scoping out the building Felicity could see that the only apartment giving off any sign of light or power usage was the penthouse on the top floor. Felicity didn't find anything that connected the building she was currently standing on to the tenements across the street. _Now's as good a time as any, I suppose. _The vigilante thought to herself. Felicity pulled a gun from the holster on her hip, but it wasn't a normal gun it was the new hookshot Felicity spent the summer designing. She pulled the trigger and the prong lodged itself in the ledge of the roof. Without a second of hesitation Felicity jumped keeping the trigger down as her hookshot reeled out more cable keeping her fall at a safe velocity until her feet were firmly planted on the ground.

Felicity pulled the trigger again and watched as the line of cable quickly reeled its way back to the hookshot and launched it again attaching it to the railing of the balcony and soared to the top of the building. Holstering the hookshot Felicity peered into the glass door and saw Laurel sparing and holding her own against Nyssa. _Not the weirdest thing I've ever walked in on._ The techie thought to herself.

**Queue flashback. **

Felicity walked down the stairs to the lair hoping to spend some time with her computers maybe hack into a few federal agencies, keep an eye on the local crime beat, or just watch hilarious youtube videos. However, when she got there someone was already in her chair, and they were crying. Felicity started walking silently over to her work station and stopped when the person came into focus. Now that the scene was a little clearer she could see that the crying person was Roy, Roy was watching The Notebook on her computer and crying. _And I will see myself out. _Felicity thought to herself.

**End flashback. **

Felicity decided to head back to the foundry, if Laurel wanted to train and join Oliver's crusade then more power to her, they needed all the help they could get. Still Felicity thought she should talk to Nyssa just to make sure she wasn't here to drop any bodies, but that could wait until at least after she checked in with the rest of the team. When Felicity entered the lair she could see that everyone else's patrol had been just as uneventful as hers was. "Hey Felicity." The team greeted her in unison. "How was your patrol?" Oliver asked. "Boring but my hookshot prototype works." The vigilante reported happily. "Can I try it?" Roy asked hopefully. "NO." Felicity answered sternly with a look that said _"You touch, you die."_

"Okay." Roy replied with fear. "Well I think we can call it a night." Oliver said making to leave. "I'm gonna go back out and keep my ear to the ground. A quiet night in Starling city isn't necessarily a good thing." Felicity reasoned. "Okay just call if you need any help." Oliver said. "I promise." Felicity assured. The Canary found herself back at the old tenement where she first discovered Laurel and Nyssa training. Upon a thorough but quick inspection she had concluded that it wasn't booby trapped, guarded, or even equipped with a security system. _Sloppy Nyssa, very sloppy._ Felicity thought to herself. Then she turned around with a knife to her throat.

"I don't know who you are, but if you dare to think you are worthy to show up to my home uninvited garbed in that costume you deserve to die." Nyssa hissed. "Nyssa stop, it's me, Felicity." Felicity hadn't realized that she had left her voice modulator on. "liar!" the assassin shouted pressing the knife harder into Felicity's throat. Seeing no other options the Canary broke from the assassin's hold and took a fighting stance. Nyssa was first to strike throwing jabs and kicks wildly all of which Felicity blocked, Nyssa launched one more kick at the leather clad hero but Felicity caught her foot spun her around and knocked Nyssa to the ground with her bo staff. Nyssa was quick to get up rushing Felicity with a volley of attacks that were taking their toll on the Canary, but with an impressive show of strength the Canary grabbed Nyssa by the throat and tossed her through the glass door of the penthouse.

Nyssa still managed to get up but she was weak, dizzy it looked like she might pass out, accepting that she was defeated Nyssa sat on the sofa in the center of the room and looked up at Felicity. "talk." The assassin demanded. "I'm sorry Nyssa." Then Felicity realized her mistake and turned off her modulator and took off the mask and wig. "So you were telling the truth, next time remember not to disguise your voice." Nyssa chided. "Again, sorry." Felicity apologized. "You fight like her, like Sara." Nyssa said sadly. "She trained me." Felicity answered. "Well, you are an excellent student, and it is noble of you to honor Sara like this." The assassin replied. "I will continue to honor Sara to my dying breath, but I didn't come here to walk down memory lane. I saw you sparing with Laurel what's your play Nyssa?" Felicity demanded.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I stand to gain nothing from Training Laurel. You see, she reached out to me, asked me to train her and I agreed. I saw a soul in pain and riddled with rage, I knew if I didn't help her channel that anger it would consume her and she would likely get herself killed, and Sara would never forgive me if I let that happen." Nyssa explained.

**Queue flashback. **

Laurel was in so much pain. The young woman was doing everything she could not to fall apart, but it was so hard. Laurel saw the world through a haze of gray that wouldn't lift and every night she was haunted by the memories of the night Sara died. Worst of all, she wanted a drink. The lawyer walked to the liquor store and bought a bottle of Jack Daniels, took it home, and just stared at it for an hour, then threw it away. Laurel did the same thing for days buying liquor, staring at it for hours, but never drank a drop and just threw it away until she decided that enough was enough and it was time to do something about it.

Laurel remembered that her sister had talked about a safe house Sara had set up for whenever she had a mission in Starling city. The assistant district attorney tracked down the house in an especially run down part of the glades, most of it was still under reconstruction because of the undertaking. The door was locked and she didn't have a key, but luckily this door had glass panes on it, so Laurel just punched one out and opened the door from the inside. Laurel searched the entire house until she found the bedroom and Sara's bag. The lawyer dug around in the bag until she found Sara's cell phone. The phone showed several missed calls all from Nyssa.

Then came the most impulsive moment of her life, Laurel brought up Nyssa's contact and pressed the call button. "Who the hell would dare to call me from this number?!" Came the loud and very callous voice of Nyssa al Ghul. "It's me Nyssa, Laurel." "Laurel, what do you want?" Nyssa asked. "Not much, just some good company. Come to Starling city if you're interested." Laurel answered hanging up.

**End flashback.**

"I was intrigued by the girl's boldness, few people have the nerve to just summon me so I flew out to Starling and she asked me to train her, and I agreed. Things weren't going well between my father and I anyway, and I figured some space would do us good, there for I agreed." The assassin explained. "What are you training her for?" Felicity asked. "Vengeance against Malcolm at first." Nyssa admitted. "But then Sara came back to life and I decided not to bother with killing him but Laurel wanted to keep going and be one of you masked idiots…" "Uh I take offense!" Felicity interrupted.

"Sorry, anyway Laurel decided to continue her training." The assassin concluded. "How's she coming along?" Felicity asked "you saw her holding her own against me did you not?" Nyssa countered. Felicity nodded. "Now I have a question for you." "Shoot." The Canary replied. "Do you realize that the window you slammed me through was bullet proof?" Nyssa questioned. "It was what?" Felicity asked shocked. "Yes, not even Oliver could have done that so, how did you?" the demon's daughter asked inching closer to the brunette. "I… I… I may or may not have been injected with mirakuru." Felicity stuttered backing away until she was stuck between a solid wall and Nyssa

"You what?" Nyssa gawked. "Well Isabelle Rocheve made a reappearance, before you say anything don't worry I killed her, well killed her twice, but the last time was for real. Anyway before I made that bitch's head roll she injected me with mirakuru." The Canary explained. "But how I already killed Rocheve?" Nyssa asked in disbelief. "Mirakuru makes you almost immortal. I've found the best solution is to cut off the head." Felicity explained. "Noted, but why hasn't the mirakuru turned you into a mindless monster?" The assassin asked. "The best that my friends at S.T.A.R. Labs can figure, is that my superior intellect is somehow keeping my sanity and emotions intact."

"Well, okay then." Nyssa replied, trying to absorb the information. "Well I have to go, but one more thing before I leave." Felicity said. "Yes?" Nyssa invited. "The injuries Laurel has sustained training with you have not been frequent, but they haven't escaped my notice either. Laurel is not an stone soldier she is a durable but breakable human being so please don't train her like she's one of the league, train her like the inexperienced warrior she is." The Canary requested. Without giving Nyssa time to reply to her request the vigilante fired her hookshot and swung into the night, leaving the demons daughter to mull over her words.

**The next night.**

Felicity stood upon a roof top overlooking the Glades waiting for something to happen, anything. The best part about her powers wasn't the super strength, the enhanced speed, or even the accelerated healing, it was the enhanced senses. Felicity's senses had advanced past human limitations. She could hear a whisper clearly from up to one hundred yards away, Felicity's field of vision had increased by one thousand meters, and she could identify every person she knew from scent alone. The enhanced senses came in handy when her link to the police broadcast went on the fritz.

Basically she could see and detect crimes all on her own if she was in a good range. As luck would have, our hero could see a gang of goons busting down the doors of the S.C.P.D. evidence lock-up. That place was full of the stuff of every criminal's dreams drugs, illegal weapons, and highly advanced and dangerous tech taken from all the bad guys team arrow had locked up over the years. The Canary swung over to the roof of the building, opened the skylight, and dropped in landing as silently as a ninja. There were about a dozen thugs spread out over the dark and musty storage unit and they were making a lot of noise trying to cram everything in sight into duffel bags. These idiots had used such brute force to get in here, they probably triggered the silent alarm when they blew the door the down, which meant that the police would be here in a matter of minutes.

Felicity just hoped she could stop this before they got here because she really didn't want to have to defuse an all out police fire fight. With the stealth of a true predator the leather clad heroin snuck behind the first goon in sight, put him in a chokehold, and held it until he fell unconscious. Unfortunately, since nothing ever goes exactly according to plan, Felicity's stealth takedown plan was shot to shit when something came crashing through the skylight. When the loud crashing and shards of glass flying everywhere subsided the Canary could see a woman clad in black, she had blonde hair, her pants had a million buckles half of which Felicity wasn't even sure served an actual purpose. The woman's gloves appeared to end in sharp claws, and she had an eye mask, the top two corners of which rose three inches above her head ending in points that looked like cat's ears.

"We got company boys, and they're beautiful!" the lead thug shouted, then the bullets started flying. _"Wonderful."_ Felicity thought to herself diving for cover. Her new cat themed friend did the same landing right next to her. "Hey Felicity." Laurel greeted. "Nice entrance Laurel, by the way, you do realize Oliver might actually have an aneurism when he hears about this right?" Felicity shouted. "Probably, but that's tomorrow's problem. We have a more pressing matter at hand right now." Laurel replied as a bullet whizzed past her head. "You got earplugs on you?" Felicity asked. "Yeah, why?" Laurel answered. "Put em' in!" The canary shouted back and let her canary bomb fly. As the sonic device wailed disabling the gang of robbers the Canary and Wildcat flew into action.

Laurel pounced on one of the thugs slashing him across the face with her clawed hand, then ducked a fist returning her own to her attacker and back flipping in rapid succession dodging bullets. As Laurel fought of her share of the thugs so did Felicity, as the Canary fought she kept an eye on Laurel observing her fighting style. Laurel was raw and enthusiastic in her fighting style but she also carried herself with the grace and power of a league warrior much like Felicity. The Canary picked up two of the thugs and tossed them feet away into wooden crates and moved to help Laurel with the remainder. Jumping to Laurel's aid Felicity snapped a high kick to one thugs chin and sent him flying into some shelves while her cat themed ally choked the last one into submission.

Felicity turned to share a congratulatory high-five with her comrade when an explosion knocked felicity across the room and into a wooden crate and buried in chipped wood. Acting purely on instinct and seeing through a haze of angry red Laurel launched herself at the source of the explosion. Gripping the throat of the man that threw the explosive the leather clad vigilante rammed her fist into the attackers gut and as he doubled over in pain Laurel brought he knee up to his face knocking him unconscious. Laurel ran over to Felicity praying that she was still alive, and apparently there is a god because she was, but barely. The brunette's costume was in tatters, she was covered in bruises, cuts, and light burns. Upon further inspection Laurel felt something protruding from Felicity's back. Turning Felicity over Laurel found what resembled tranquilizer darts at least a dozen stuck in the vigilante's back, but they weren't tranquilizers. "Vertigo." Laurel gasped.

**Well it's finally done. Another chapter. I know I've been gone for far too long and I'm sorry. I just got blocked and couldn't decide where I wanted this story to go but I think I finally have it back on track. On that note, I've decided that any romance between Oliver and Felicity won't be happening I just don't have it in me to write it. I am however keeping the M rating because I have some pretty gruesome ideas in store for this story. Thanks to everyone who has stuck out the wait, I really do appreciate it. **


End file.
